


Catburglar Got Your Tongue?

by piano_cat



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Dubious Consent, F/M, Fingerfucking, Mildly Dubious Consent, Oral Sex, Public Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Semi-Public Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, sub
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-01-30 12:55:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21428560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/piano_cat/pseuds/piano_cat
Summary: A hardworking doctor's assistant who moonlights as the town catburglar gets the shock of her life when she's caught red-handed during a heist. Though the Deputy who arrested her has a few unconventional ideas up his sleeve...
Relationships: Arthur Morgan/Original Character(s), Arthur Morgan/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 23





	1. Caught, Captured, Coerced?

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Inescapable Rapture](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18274148) by [Verai](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Verai/pseuds/Verai). 

> URGENT: THIS IS NOT MY ORIGINAL WORK  
This story is my spin on an existing one by Verai (https://archiveofourown.org/users/Verai/profile) here on AO3 and Verai-Marcel on Tumblr (https://verai-marcel.tumblr.com/). This story is based on a one-shot called Sinful Payment and a story named Inescapable Rapture by Verai, both centering on Arthur Morgan as a Deputy in an alternate RDR universe. I will link both works below, PLEASE do read Verai's writing first, they are the creator of the original concept and deserve full credit, although I have added many of my own changes and twists. They are an incredible writer and I love reading their work whenever I have the time. They were extremely kind to read a sample of my work and give me their blessing to post this, so a major thank you to Verai!
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/17946731 - Sinful Payment
> 
> https://verai-marcel.tumblr.com/post/183109294567/sinful-payment-rdr2-fanfic-18-only - Sinful Payment (Tumblr)
> 
> https://verai-marcel.tumblr.com/post/183785500632/inescapable-rapture-rdr2-fanfic-ch-1-of-5-18 - Inescapable Rapture (Tumblr)
> 
> Also, I realise there are quite a few anachronisms in this story, but please bear with me! I just felt that the flow of the story in my head worked so much better with these small details.
> 
> All that being said, please enjoy!

With a final flick of her wrist, the door she had been working for a full three minutes finally swung open. A wicked smile spread across Nadine’s face, eyes crinkling with an impish gleam. She pocketed her lockpick, and placed the hairpin she had been using as an aid inconspicuously back in her low bun. Glancing behind her to make sure no-one had noticed, she quickly slipped in through the door and locked it softly behind her. Now no-one should have been the wiser, she would be in and out within 20 minutes - after she had had her pick, of course. She scanned the foyer of the fairly moderately-sized house; in front of her was a winding staircase that led to the top floor, where the bedrooms were, and to her right was the living area. Although the house itself was not too sizeable, it was lavishly decorated, and she knew that the newlywed couple who inhabited it were more than well-off. 

She also knew that she had picked an opportune time and that no-one would intrude on her as she conducted her business; the man had brought his wife into the clinic for a sprained ankle the previous week. She had been sweeping in the back while the doctor tended to the lady’s ankle, silently eavesdropping and picking up snippets of their conversation. The two would be going on a three-day holiday to Strawberry - and their house, to her delight, would be left vacant for the duration. A quick once-over of the couple and the haughty way they dressed and carried themselves told her all she needed to know about her prospects at the house, and she had been formulating a plan in her head by the time they were walking out of the clinic doors.

As she peered around the house, she decided to take the upstairs first, where the more valuable possessions would likely be held. Ascending the staircase, she found herself staring down a long corridor, doors to bedrooms lining it on either side. She tried the first one on her left, but it turned out to be nothing more than a storage closet with a few trunks and boxes inside. Could they be holding something valuable? Maybe, but she had no time to root through dusty storage boxes. She had a time limit to stick to, she intended to abscond as soon as she was able - and she also wanted to leave behind as little trace of her as possible. She was careful and picky on jobs, many of the places she had hit would never even know that they had been burgled - she only occasionally indulged herself and took more than was necessary, to the point where it was obviously a robbery and not just a few misplaced valuables. She _ was _risking it with some of the larger stunts she had pulled, but she had tried to space them out so they wouldn't seem connected. As an extra precaution, she had picked cycles when she knew other robberies were taking place so hers could be pinned on another cat burglar if push came to shove.

Shutting the closet behind her, she tried the next door, which opened to reveal a small but pretty bedroom. Against the left wall sat a single bed, and beside it a tall lamp. A mahogany chest of drawers against the right wall took up most of the space in the room. She crossed over to it, and inspected the contents of the drawer, pocketing a money clip worth $20. 

Finding nothing else but clothes, she left the room (mostly) as she had found it and proceeded to the next. She cracked a wide smile as she realised that she had hit the jackpot - the master bedroom. There was bound to be something worthwhile here. Her eyes were instantly drawn to the vanity opposite the poster bed, where a carved wooden jewellery box called out to her. Opening it, she found exactly what was to be expected, but what caught her eye was a necklace. A silver chain, with leaves adorning the collar; studded with diamonds and rubies. It looked expensive. Very expensive. She hesitated, this was not something the lady of the house was likely to miss, she would know that she hadn't misplaced it, and that someone may have been in her house. Nadine shook her head. She couldn't risk it... or _ could _ she?

"Fuck it," she decided as she pocketed the necklace. Satisfied despite her small take, and also not daring to aggravate the homeowners even further, she turned and walked back outside to the corridor, where she descended the staircase. Glancing around, she decided not to bother with the bottom floor and fini-

The thunder of hoofbeats outside startled her. She snapped her head to the front door, where the sound seemed to be coming from, watching in horror as the door handle started to jiggle.

“Shit!” she hissed. They couldn’t have been back so soon! Her eyes darted around, desperately looking for a way to escape. Crossing into the living area, she spotted a bay window in the far corner of the room, and thanked her lucky stars. She glanced behind her and noticed that the door handle had stopped moving. She eyed it suspiciously, before turning back and padding over to the window. Flinging it open, she stepped over the pane and jumped outside, landing on her feet. 

She turned to walk away when something slammed her against the wall. Yelping, she felt a grip like steel on her waist, pinning her to the wall, while a hand clamped her mouth shut. The same hand pulled down the black bandana concealing her face.

“So _ you’re _the cat burglar.” She glanced up to look at the face of her captor, her head spinning.

“D-Deputy Morgan?” she gasped in disbelief. His face betrayed nothing. 

“Knew there was more t'you than bein' the doctor’s assistant,” he claimed as he cuffed her tightly. He hooked his leg around to kick her knee out from under her, quickly hogtying her knees and ankles together. He hauled her up from the ground, slinging her over his shoulder as if he were carrying a sack of potatoes. She kicked and squirmed desperately, fear gripping ahold of her body.

“Hold still,” he growled, squeezing her ass once as he dumped her onto the back of his horse. 

…………………….

The horse trotted to a halt outside the sheriff's office, a welcome respite for Nadine who had been bounced around like a literal sack of potatoes during the ride back. 

Her dread started to creep back in following the momentary relief, as the Deputy entered the building with her in tow. Locking the door behind him, he crossed over to the jail cell in the far corner of the office and dumped her unceremoniously onto the cot. He removed the hunting knife from his gun belt and used it to saw through the ropes binding her knees and ankles, before placing it back and locking the cell door behind him as he exited. 

Nadine rubbed her sore ankles for a moment where the rope had burned her, her mobility still restricted by the handcuffs that he had neglected to take off. She quickly swung her legs back over the edge of the cot, and scrambled over to the cell bars. 

“What’s my bail?” she questioned, cuffed hands gripping the bars in front of her.

“Ain’t none. Not for you,” he answered casually, sitting at his desk and swinging his legs up onto it.

_ Shit. _

“Why the hell not?”

“Because,” he continued, lighting a cigarette. Nadine watched the way the muscles in his forearms moved as he struck a match and held it to the end of his cigarette, the way it sat between his lips, the movement of his wrist as he snuffed out the match. “You’re wanted by a particularly wealthy man in St. Denis. $400 doesn’t go missing easy,” he drawled, taking a drag. 

_ Fuck. I covered that up! How did he know it was me? Lie. Just lie. Lie lie lie. _

“That wasn’t me,” she lied, looking him in his steel blue eyes - which she quickly regretted.

“Kitten, don’t lie to me,” he drawled, as he got up and stalked over to the cell. 

Something in his gait sparked an inexplicable urge to run. Nadine knew it was ridiculous, there were cell bars in between them - there was no way he could touch her. But something in the way he looked at her, eyes gleaming like a predator on the hunt, had her feeling otherwise.

She made to step back, but he gripped her face through the bars, forcing her to look up at him. His thumb brushed over her lip slowly, before he pulled back his leather vest to reveal a badge hidden underneath. Her eyes widened as she scanned the lone, offending word.

_ Ranger? Fuck. _ ** _Fuck_ ** _ . _ ** _Fuck _ ** _ . He’ll never let me get away; he’ll chase me across county lines if he has to. _

He must have seen the realisation on her face as he laughed darkly, thumb stroking her cheek. 

“I’ll make you a deal,” he said. “I can either hand you over to that man in Saint Denis.” His eyes locked with hers. “Or, you give yourself to me and I get to keep you.”

She scoffed, despite herself.

“Keep me? What, like a pet?”

“More like a servant. Keep my place clean, cook my meals, keep my bed warm…”

She furrowed her brows at that last part.

“Sounds like slavery.”

“Sounds like you want to be given away,” he retorted. “And I’m sure once that man finds out the one who stole from him is a _ woman…” _he trailed off, his eyes wandering down to her chest. He didn’t need to continue. She understood the implication.

“How long?”

“A couple of weeks, at least until there’s another big robbery and they forget all about you.”

She calculated her options. A few weeks at the hands of a lawman? Sounded better than to be at the mercy of an affluent man she _ stole _ from for an indefinite length of time. Though, that last part about keeping the Deputy’s bed warm…

She hesitated. 

“You weren’t serious about me keeping your bed warm, were you?”

“I was very serious,” he drawled, hand stroking the back of her neck. “When I told you to give yourself to me, I meant all of you. Been watchin’ you for a while, kitten.”

Her lip trembled as she gazed up at him, transfixed by the steel in his eyes. Could she really do this? Sell her body to him in exchange for her freedom? She knew she didn’t have a choice in the matter if she wanted to live. Resigned, she looked down as she gave her answer.

“Fine. I’ll be yours for the next two weeks.”

She didn’t see the wolfish grin that spread across his features, only heard his footsteps as he walked back to his desk and retrieved the keys. She looked up to see him stalking back over to unlock the cell door, cringing as the doors clanked open in front of her. 

Instinctively, she retreated backwards away from him as he stepped closer, until the back of her legs hit the cot. Even then, she began to scoot away from him into the farthest corner of the cell. He reached a hand out to grab her, and she swatted it away as best she could with her hands bound. He chuckled.

“Feisty, huh?” 

She gasped as he grabbed her by the ankles and pulled her roughly toward him. He pinned her hands to the cot above her head, before gripping the neckline of her blouse and tearing it wide open. She cried out in shock as he tore off the rest of the fabric and threw it aside, leaving her in only her chemise to protect herself. His frenzied hands travelled down to unhook her belt. She clawed at his wrists, desperately trying to get him to stop, but it was like trying to move steel. He wrenched the belt from her and flung her flat shoes off, before he hooked his fingers underneath the waistband of her breeches, pulling them down with some effort as she kicked and squirmed under him.

He pinned her hands back down above her head and looked down at her hungrily. She blinked up at him, trembling in only her chemise and panties. He looked like he wanted to eat her alive.

She hated herself for not hating the feeling.

“I’ve wanted this for so long, kitten,” he crooned, moving a strand of hair from her face. “You under me like this.” His voice dripped low with heat, and she buried her face in her arm as she squirmed desperately underneath him. He ground his thigh into her core to keep her still, and she gasped as she felt the rough fabric of his jeans dig into the soft flesh of her pussy. She couldn’t help but buck up desperately against his thigh. He chuckled darkly at her movements.

“That’s it, kitten,” his voice like warm honey. “Give yourself up to me.” She whimpered as he tore away her chemise and revealed her bare breasts, a part of her marveling at the sheer strength he possessed. He could break her in half if he felt like it, and she was horrified when she realised she might not mind that fact.

His eyes darkened even further as he gazed down at her heatedly. Crushing her body with his own, he captured her lips in a kiss. She let a moan slip as she closed her eyes and leaned into his demanding embrace. His hands pinned hers to the cot as he moved down, laying kisses on her neck. She gasped at the feeling of his stubble against her soft skin, and cried out in a mix of shock and pleasure as he bit down hard on her collarbone, sucking the delicate skin hard enough to bruise.

He responded to her moans with another growl, and reached down to pinch her nipple between his calloused fingertips. She squealed and leaned forward to look at him, caught off-guard by the steel blue of his eyes. He took her other nipple in his lips and bit down, and she threw her head back, writhing underneath him.

He kept his hands on her breasts, cupping them as he kissed further and further down, until his lips brushed over her core. He kissed her clit through the thin fabric of her panties, and she squirmed and bucked her hips at the strange sensation. It wasn’t like she hadn’t been with other men before, but never like this.

“_ Easy _, kitten,” he drawled. “Just breathe.” He gently hooked his fingers underneath the waistband of her panties and pulled them up, smirking at the thin trickle of slick that stuck to the fabric as he pulled it away. She shivered as her last line of defense fell, the feeling of being completely naked in front of him all too much.

“Such a pretty little cunt,” he hummed, thumb just barely ghosting over her slit.

She blushed furiously and buried her face in her arm, crying out loudly as she felt him lick a trail up from her opening to her clit. Her thighs trembled from the intense sensations as his tongue worked her sensitive little bud. She gasped as she felt him enter a finger into her slick opening, stretching out her tight pussy and slowly pumping, before he sped up his finger and added another, all the while sucking on her sensitive clit. She barely managed to restrain her moans as she ground against his tongue.

“Fuck, yes, just like tha– _ fuck. _Don’t stop, don’t st-“

She whined as he pulled back, her hips chasing after his touch. He only chuckled, before he began to unbuckle his belt. The sound of him tugging it off caused her to glance down as he pulled out his cock – thick and long and hard as steel. He began to stroke his cock, and she inhaled sharply, glancing up at him; his eyes narrowed in arousal. He leaned forward, sliding the tip of his cock against her slick folds and over her clit, and she moaned in pleasure.

Then, he positioned himself up against her entrance and pushed his tip in.

“Wait, no!” she gasped, desperately trying to roll her hips away, but he held her down firmly with a hand on her lower stomach.

“Take it, kitten,” he growled, pushing his cock in inch by inch until he was fully inside. She groaned as he filled her to the hilt, her pussy trying desperately to accommodate his size.

Suddenly, he pulled back, before he slammed in all the way, and she cried out as she felt his thick cock stretch her to her limits.

“D-Deputy Morgan,” she gasped.

“Call me Arthur when we’re like this,” and he began taking her forcefully, her cries filling his ears and fuelling the fire in his hips. He leaned down to kiss her, biting down on her lip roughly. She couldn’t concentrate on anything but the pain mixed with the pleasure of taking someone of his size, and she threw her head back on the cot, exposing her neck for him to bury his face into.

“_ Arthur _,” she moaned as he pulled out of her, dragging her hips to the edge of the cot and flipping her onto her stomach. She moaned as he lined his tip up with her entrance, her pussy clenching outward in anticipation.

“You want this?” he growled. She could only bury her face into the cot and nod, whining desperately. He grinned as he slid back in, hissing as her warm and wet cunt wrapped around his cock again. He fucked her without abandon, one hand forcing her head down onto the mattress, the other gripping her hip hard enough to bruise.

She cursed herself as she rolled her hips back into his rough thrusts; she hated him for fucking her so good she felt she might explode.

She screamed when he reached a hand around to rub her clit, her mind going blank as she stopped caring whether or not the entire street heard her getting fucked into oblivion. The pressure between her hips became too much as she came loudly, her legs shaking from the intense pleasure.

Feeling her clamp down even tighter around him, he grunted as he pulled out, stroking his cock as he spilled his seed down her back. She crumpled down onto the mattress, breathing heavily as she felt him wipe her back down, before he zipped himself back up and pulled a key from his pocket, unlocking the cuffs around her wrists. She flipped herself over to sit up, feeling the edge of the cot dip next to her as she kneaded her sore wrists.

“Arthur?”

“Yes, kitten?”

“Will it always be this rough?” she asked timidly, biting her lip – not daring to look at him. He kissed her cheek, moving her head down to rest on his lap, and traced a line down the side of her naked body.

“Only if you want it to be.”

She felt her exhaustion overcome her when she closed her eyes. She couldn’t help but let a tiny smile play across her lips as she drifted off.


	2. Breaking

The steady darkness around her seemed to shift as she stirred, slowly blinking her heavy lids awake. Shapes blurred around her in the still darkness of pre-dawn, the sky a deep navy bleeding into indigo. She breathed slowly as she felt the rocking of a horse underneath her, the gentle trotting rhythm sending vibrations up from the base of her spine. She felt a slight chill run across her exposed collarbone, and realised she was naked, save for a large blanket wrapped around her.

Shivering, she remembered what had happened just a few short hours before, curling up into the warm chest at her back. She blinked up to see Arthur behind her, his hands curled tightly around the reins as he looked ahead.

“Arthur?” she whispered softly. He gazed down to look at her face, an unreadable emotion clouding his eyes.

“Where…?”

“My place.” She shifted uncomfortably in the saddle, still apprehensive about what she had agreed to do in exchange for her freedom.

“Relax, darlin’. Went to your place first, got your things.” She curled up closer to him, resting her head under his chin to deter the cold for a little bit. At least she would have some of her own clothes while she stayed with him.

She glanced up slightly, and swore she could see the hint of a smile on his lips.

The sky brightened to a lighter cobalt blue as they rode, this particular stretch of woods unfamiliar to her. In the distance, she spotted the faint silhouette of a cabin; the blurred lines becoming more and more distinct as they rode closer. The first rays of morning light peeked through the treetops, and birds began to chirp as they approached the cabin. The horse whinnied as it trotted to a halt, and she glanced around as Arthur swung his legs off his horse, and helped her down off the saddle, arm wrapped gently around her waist to keep the blanket in place. 

The log cabin was small, with a chimney that jutted out from the rooftop. She spotted a hitching post off to the right towards the back of the house, where Arthur was tethering his horse. She busied herself examining the rest of the exterior as he unlocked the front door and carried her suitcase inside. 

A small staircase led up to a tiny wooden porch, with a small garden out front. She spotted a couple of fruit vines, with a few flower patches dotted here and there. It looked almost...homely. 

She didn’t know what she had expected out of the man who had blackmailed her into becoming his bedslave for the next fortnight, but it certainly wasn’t this. 

“You gonna stand outside the whole day?” he called out from inside.

She scoffed, and trudged up the steps into the cabin. The interior was cool and dim, the morning light beginning to peek in slowly through the window at the far end of the room. A wood stove stood in one corner of the room, with a chimney that disappeared through the ceiling.

“I’ll take you to work. Get changed.”

She turned to look at him incredulously, wrapping the blanket tighter around herself. “What?”

He blinked at her. “In there,” he said. He motioned to the door on the right, and her eyes followed.

“Oh.” She felt a little idiotic as she realised she was shy to change in front of this man who had quite literally given her the fucking of her life in a jail cell a few hours back. She didn’t look at him as she walked over to the door and shut it behind her.

_ So this is his bedroom _. 

Again, she didn’t know what she expected, but it just seemed so... innocuous. Too innocuous. A double bed was off to the left, and a large wooden cupboard took up most of the rest of the space in the room, with a mirror in the front. 

She turned to lock the door, only to realise there _ was _ no lock. She kept her eyes trained on the door suspiciously lest _ someone _walk in on her. 

Letting the blanket fall to the floor, she crossed over to the bed where her suitcase lay. She caught sight of herself in the mirror, her eyes widening as she scrutinised the love bite on her collarbone, now a deep purple burgundy. She scowled and flung her suitcase open in frustration, picking out a collared black blouse and a blue skirt to go with it. She slipped into her clothes, not taking her eyes off the door, and buttoned up her blouse high to cover the bruise. Pulling her hair into a quick bun, she brushed the last few strands out of her face before drawing a deep breath. She prepared herself for a moment, before she opened the door and stepped out.

She found him sitting on the one chair in the room, writing something in a small leather journal. He glanced up at the sound of the door opening, seeing her and bookmarking the journal with his pencil before setting it on the table. He crossed over to the front door and stepped outside, and she followed him wordlessly. 

The ride back to town was uneventful, but she was at least grateful for the silence. She wondered how long it would last as they pulled up outside the doctor's clinic. 

“I’ll be back in the evening to take you home,” he told her, helping her down off the horse. 

_ “Sure,” _ she muttered sarcastically. He immediately grabbed her by the chin, forcing her to look up at him.

“Don’t even think about runnin’,” She could hear the steel in his growl; low and menacing and...something else?

She swallowed, eyes widening, before she looked down and nodded sullenly. Satisfied, he let go, walking into the clinic and checking to make sure she followed. He exchanged a few quick words with the doctor, who glanced at her momentarily before turning back to him.

His hand brushed past hers as he walked out of the clinic, and she only turned to look back once the sound of hoofbeats had faded. 

Glowering, she rubbed her jaw before getting to work. 

……………………

The sun had all but disappeared behind the treeline by the time they made their way back to the cabin. She quickly shimmied off the horse, not waiting for him to help her down. He raised an eyebrow at her as he got off and unlocked the front door. She waited a moment before begrudgingly following him inside. 

……………………

Tensely, she washed the dishes after they had finished dinner. She lifted the final plate to its place on the drying rack, letting her fingers linger on the damp ceramic to stretch out the moment as long as she could.

Slowly as she dared, she lifted her eyes to meet his expectant stare. He cocked his head to the right slightly, before turning around and disappearing through the bedroom door. 

Swallowing what felt like a rock down her throat, she padded after him. 

He closed the door behind her as she entered, the soft sound making her jump. She shivered as he approached her from behind, touching her waist lightly. 

“Strip.”

Her fingers trembled as she began to undo the buttons on her blouse, slowly getting lower and lower until she slipped the fabric over her shoulders and onto the floor. She shimmied out of her skirt next, shivering as the fabric ran down her legs and pooled onto the floor, goosebumps cropping up on her skin in anticipation.

She made to cover her bared skin out of instinct, but he was growing impatient. Growling, he grabbed onto her hips and spun her around, tearing the fabric of her chemise away. She yelped and immediately pressed her hands to her breasts, only relenting and lowering them slowly when she caught sight of the look he gave her. 

The lupine grin returned to his face as he stepped back to unbutton his own shirt, tugging it off when he was done. She glanced up from where she had been looking at her own feet, swallowing as she drank in the sight of his broad, muscled chest, speckled with hair and patched with scars. She allowed her eyes to travel down from his stomach, where a thicker trail of hair led temptingly even _ further _ down. She gulped as a slow heat ignited in her lower stomach.

“Kitten.”

She glanced up at the sound of his low, rumbling voice, and noticed that he had stepped closer once again, his hands back on her hips. She gasped as he tugged her panties down in one quick movement, her thighs grinding together as the fabric fell to her ankles. He met her timid gaze with a look of pure unabashed lust, enveloping her in a crushing kiss as he snaked his arms round her again, walking her backwards until her knees hit the edge of the bed and she stumbled down onto it. His cock already straining against his jeans, he grabbed her wrists and moved them to his belt. 

To her utter shock, she found her hands acting instinctively, fingers moving steadily at first, and then rapidly to undo his belt. He tugged it off and let it clatter to the floor, the sharp clang of the metal against wood snapping her back to reality. 

Her mind whirled as he grabbed her wrists again and pulled her to her feet, taking her place on the bed and pulling her onto his lap, facing away from him. She gasped as his rough fingertips dug into the soft flesh of her thighs, coaxing them apart so that her feet were in the air, his cock now between her thighs. He gripped her hips even tighter than before, grinding her slit against his rapidly hardening cock. She keened lowly as her core brushed up against his shaft, biting down on her knuckle to keep quiet - but he only took hold of her wrist and brought it down to her side.

“Let it all out, kitten. I want to hear everything,” he hummed in a low voice, fingers brushing temptingly along her slit - not quite touching her sweet centre.

She moaned and bucked her hips up, her body pleading for his touch. He chuckled darkly as he continued to tease her, only relenting when she braced a hand against his thigh to steady herself. 

“Better behave, kitten,” he whispered, slipping a finger into her aching pussy. She inhaled sharply at the sudden intrusion, moaning and leaning her head back as he stretched her out slowly.

“_Good_ _girl_,” he crooned into her neck, as he bit down on her delicate flesh and simultaneously shoved in a second finger. She squealed helplessly and squirmed on his lap, involuntarily pushing his fingers even deeper into her cunt as he began to pump faster and faster. The sounds of her wetness filled the room as he rocked his fingers in and out, her soft moans growing more and more desperate as she rolled her hips in time with his fingers. He pressed his thumb to her clit, and she nearly jumped in shock and pleasure as he rubbed circles that drove her to the edge. 

“Come for me,” he whispered, stroking her even faster. She whimpered at the increase in pace, the pressure on her clit and the feeling of his fingers curling up to reach her most sensitive spots all too much. Her grip on his thigh tightened as she came with a whine, her voice breaking as he held her tightly with his other arm.

“Good girl, that’s it,” he cooed as she came down from her high, her chest rising and falling rapidly.

She barely had time to register as she felt him grab hold of her hips and lift her upward, positioning her over his cock. The realisation jolted her back to reality, and she tightened involuntarily out of shock.

“I’m takin’ you, kitten,” he snarled, his cock pushing up against her entrance. “So let me in.”

She tensed and cried out as he filled her bit by bit, stretching her out beyond what she was used to. She winced as he lowered her down to the hilt, and he growled as he felt her tight walls flutter involuntarily around his length. 

“Ride me,” he commanded as he gripped the soft flesh of her thighs to steady her. She could hardly move at first, the feeling of his cock stretching her out too much, coupled with the exhaustion from her last orgasm. She wobbled unsteadily on his lap, her weight balanced upon the balls of her feet on his thighs. He growled lowly at the feeling of her wrapped tightly around his cock, but she was moving slow. Too slow. 

“Faster,” he demanded, smacking her ass loudly from below. She whimpered at the sudden impact against her sensitive skin, but could barely move for being so overwhelmed with sensation. 

“Goddammit!” he barked, hands going up to clutch at her hips once more. He pulled her down roughly, and she cried out as his cock forcefully filled her again, pressing up almost painfully against her womb. Immediately, he pulled out, before filling her again, his hips slamming into hers from below like a hurricane. 

“You’re gonna pay for that,” he snarled as he set a near breakneck speed. She screamed at the sudden increase in pace, her body unused to such an intrusion. It was all she could do to not just collapse down onto him. Her pussy felt stretched to its limits, and she felt her own wetness trickle out of her and down onto his cock. Tiny bolts of lightning exploded inside her every time he buried himself to the hilt in her wetness, and she wailed as a foretelling heat spread throughout her lower stomach. 

She felt utterly conflicted and betrayed once again as she realised she was enjoying his rough manhandling of her body far too much, and she had even begun to move her hips in time with his demanding thrusts. 

"So. Goddamn. Tight." Each word was punctuated by a particularly rough thrust, and he hissed as she wobbled atop him, her knees buckling together as she squeezed him almost painfully tight.

“Come for me,” he demanded, fingers travelling down to toy with her clit. She gasped and bucked her hips backwards, oversensitive from her last release. 

_ “Come for me,” _ he growled, placing even more pressure on her sensitive little bud. She squealed from the overstimulation, her hand weakly trailing over his as he made her come once again, his hips still pounding into hers from below. She shuddered feebly atop him once the initial wave of her orgasm had subsided, her legs threatening to give out from under her.

Almost as if he could sense her exhaustion, he pulled out of her and lifted her up from himself, sitting her back down on the bed as he took his place in front of her. He grabbed the back of her head, fingers raking through her hair and pulling it back while he stroked himself; steadily at first, and then rapidly as he chased his own peak. 

She watched, transfixed, as he came with a low groan, his seed spilling onto her flushed face and trickling down her lip into her open mouth. He held her face, gently but firmly as he closed her mouth shut.

“Swallow,” he commanded- and she did, blinking up at him almost deliriously as she downed the deep, salty taste of him. His eyes immediately softened as he watched her look up at him so innocently.

“Good girl,” he cooed softly, stroking her cheek with his thumb. He grabbed a cloth from next to the bed and gently wiped her face clean, before lightly coaxing her legs open to dab at the wetness between her thighs until she was all clean.

Taking her hand, he gently lead her to the other end of the bed, letting her settle in before gingerly covering her naked skin with the blanket. He blew out the lantern on the bedside table as he climbed in himself, wrapping her in his arms and pressing a kiss to her cheek. 

“I’ll take care of you, kitten,” he whispered, as gentle as he had been rough earlier. 

Nadine, too drowsy to be conflicted any longer, let her weary mind drift off to rest. 


	3. On a Leash

With a small grunt of exertion, Nadine placed the heavy box she had hauled up from the basement down onto the wooden cabinet - her seventh of the day. She let out a huff of air as she surveyed the cluttered cabinet tops. 

She had been left alone in the office to finish restocking the medical supplies after the doctor had left to answer a house call not long back. He had guessed that he would be gone for the rest of the afternoon, as he planned to make a few more house visits along the way - leaving her to lock up the office behind her once she had finished for the day. 

Taking a small knife in hand, she began to cut open the cardboard box, examining the numerous amber glass bottles inside. She took a mental count of them, before removing them one by one and placing them on the cabinet top, slowly turning them in her hands to read the various labels.

A small bell chimed as the front door to the clinic swung open.

“Be with you in a minute!” she called out, not glancing up from her work. She heard footsteps make their way upto the wooden desk, and finally turned her head around in slight annoyance that the visitor didn’t bother to sit inside the waiting area. 

She was shocked to find Arthur’s blue eyes staring back at her, her own widening in surprise as she registered his presence. Immediately, she sprung into action, sidestepping around the desk to try and shoo him away to resume her work. 

“Doctor could be back any minute!” she chided, turning back around to resume her work and dissuade him from going any further. 

He reached an arm out casually - wrapping it around her waist as he walked her backwards, her hip bumping against the edge of the desk. Turning her until she faced him, he cupped her face in his left hand, moving a strand of hair behind her ear as he fixed her with his steely gaze. 

“Kitten.” 

She gulped as she registered the low tone of his voice calling out to her.

“What did I tell you about _ lying _ to me?”, he drawled slowly, index finger coming to rest underneath her chin. She cast her eyes down to the floor.

“I saw the doctor a little while back. I know he’ll be gone the rest of the afternoon.”

She gulped again, brows furrowing in trepidation.

He tilted her chin upward to stare deep into the pools of her eyes once more, pupils slightly blown already. Leaning in, he kissed her: slowly, deeply at first, his tongue languidly lapping up the taste of her. And try as she might, she couldn’t resist leaning into his kiss as he cupped her face with his palm. 

His lips never left her own as he slid his hands down to her waist, prompting her backwards and lifting her up so she sat on the edge of the desk. He trailed his fingers up to her neckline, fiddling open the first few buttons of her blouse. 

“You’ll give,” “your body up to me,” “whenever I want.” He spoke in between kissing her, more passionately now, hand capturing the back of her head to pull her further in. 

“Ain’t that right?” he asked, finally pulling away to breathe. 

She avoided his gaze, slightly hesitant, and looked back down to the floorboards in defiance.

“I _ said,” _ he growled, gripping her jaw and forcing her head back up to look at him. “ _ Ain’t that right?” _

She tried to move her head, to look anywhere but his intense gaze, feeling like a cornered prey animal in his grip. 

“Yes,” she murmured quietly, finally relenting.

His grip on her jaw tightened as he leaned in closer, his eyes darkening even further.

“Yes, _ what?” _ She let her gaze drop down to his lips, before looking back into his eyes again.

_“Yes, sir.” _

His grip on her jaw slackened as his lips twisted into a grin.

“Good girl,” he praised as he resumed unbuttoning her blouse, letting her slip her arms out of the sleeves, before setting it down and reaching his arms around her back to unhook her brassiere. He hummed admiringly as he exposed her breasts, thumbing her rapidly hardening nipples. She bit her lip as wisps of pleasure travelled down to her stomach, bracing her hands on the desktop as she lolled her head back in pleasure. 

"Take off your skirt for me," he commanded, his fingers travelling down her sides. She slipped her fingers beneath the elastic of her waistband, wiggling her hips slightly to get free - helped by him gently lifting her up so she could shimmy out of her skirt. She let the fabric pool onto the floor and kicked it away with one foot.

Thumbing the soft curve of her waist, he drank in her nakedness, feeling his arousal tighten in his pants. He leaned in to kiss her again, one hand brushing her cheek tenderly with his thumb, the other travelling down her stomach to her core, stroking it slowly through her panties. She inhaled deeply, feeling his fingers glide lightly across her centre - too gentle for her to feel any real satisfaction, but too tempting for her to sit still as she squirmed in his touch, moaning needily into his kiss. He chuckled at her impatience, thumb going to rub her clit through her panties - more insistently now. 

She whimpered as he tortured her slowly, gasping when she felt him move her panties to the side to expose her pussy to him. He pulled back to admire the view, leaving her panting lightly for his touch. He thumbed her clit again, and she twitched from the sudden increase in sensation, looking up at him and wincing. 

Holding his forehead to hers, he slowly slipped a finger into her waiting pussy, groaning as he felt the warm wetness of her inner velvet stretch to accommodate him - the sensation travelling straight to his cock. She sighed as he stretched her out, her breath coming in short quick puffs as he pumped his finger in and out, slowly increasing his pace until she was whimpering loudly. 

He stilled suddenly, drawing a needy whine from her throat. 

"Time t’take these off,” he rumbled, reaching his hand behind her back to pat her just above her ass. Eagerly, she slipped her fingers beneath the waistband of her panties, twisting her hips to get them off and throw them onto the ground on top of her skirt. She awaited his next command keenly, leaning back on her hands and waving her feet back and forth above the ground. 

He chuckled at her enthusiasm before turning around and walking over to the opposite end of the room. She peered at him curiously as she watched him rifle through the cabinets in search of some mystery object. _ What could he be looking for? _

He seemed to have found it a moment later, returning to her with a small object in hand, which he placed next to her on the desk. She followed the motion of his hand downward, puzzled when she realised the item was a jar of medical balm, and looked back up at him quizzically.

“On your back, kitten,” he ordered before she could quiz him. Perplexed but with no other choice, she obeyed - placing her weight on her elbows as she lowered her back down onto the desk, her legs folded in the air. 

Gently, he braced his hands on the back of her thighs and stretched her legs back, exposing her pussy and ass to him.

“Hold ‘em right there, angel,” - and she obediently did, blinking up at him curiously. 

Reaching into the jar, he scooped out a dollop of the balm, rolling it between his fingers before he gingerly spread the thick substance around her rear hole. She gasped and bucked her hips at the unexpected contact.

“Wha...why?” she murmured. He caught her eyes, giving her a gentle, reassuring look as he spread the balm further.

“Ain’t no one had you here?” he asked, softly stroking her cheek with his thumb.

“No…?” 

He grinned wolfishly.

“Good,” he purred. _ “All mine.” _She gasped as he started to work his finger in, not used to the unfamiliar feeling. She bit her lip as she accommodated to the unusual stretch, eased by the balm that helped him work a second finger into her tight hole.

“It feels...strange,” she whimpered, pouting up at him. 

“Ssshhh, kitten,” he hushed, gently thumbing the curve of her waist and kissing her between the eyes. 

“Just breathe, girl. _ Easy,” _he crooned, calming her nerves as he touched his forehead to hers, lulling her into blissful submission. 

“You ready for me, kitten?” he asked, the heat back in his voice. She met his eyes, drinking in the lust that was beginning to cloud them again - and nodded obediently.

Grinning, he pulled out of her rear and began unzipping himself. Pulling out his hardened cock, he scooped up a little more of the balm, pumping himself a few times before he lined up the tip of his cock with her slick entrance. She inhaled sharply as he began to enter her, grabbing onto his forearm and furrowing her brows as he filled her - whimpering as he slid in almost fully. He bottomed out in her ass, and brought his hand up to cup her cheek, gently bringing her eyes up to meet his again. 

“If it hurts,” he crooned, “and I mean really hurts, you tell me. Alright, kitten?” She nodded tentatively, transfixed by the tenderness of his touch contrasted with the odd yet not unpleasant feeling of being filled by him in such an unfamiliar way. 

She whimpered as he pulled away to slide back in again.

“Sweetheart,” he cooed, gently taking hold of her hand, kissing her fingertips before guiding them down to her clit. 

“Let me see you pleasure yourself.” She moaned softly as she began to slowly stroke her clit, leaning her head back onto the wooden desk as a low tingle of electricity ignited throughout her lower body. Rubbing herself faster, she raised her head up off the desk - pouting and whimpering up at him softly. _ Kiss me. _

He braced his left hand onto the desk as he leaned down, cupping her cheek in his right palm and kissing her needily. She moaned as he slipped his tongue into her mouth, and instinctively began stroking her clit faster.

Groaning as she involuntarily tightened around his length, he pulled back to watch hungrily as his cock disappeared inside her tight hole, her untouched pussy growing deliciously wetter just above as she rubbed circles on her clit. The sight was enough to spur him on like a wolf closing in on its prey, as he drove himself faster, deeper into her ass.

She wailed as she felt his cock stretch out her virgin hole, feeling utterly used by him as he degraded her in such a wrong, filthy way over her work desk. And yet she couldn't help the high-pitched squeals of ecstasy that tore free from her throat, instinctively wrapping her fingers around her nipple and squeezing the sensitive bud. 

He growled low as he sped up even further, his eyes on the hypnotic bounce of her breasts as his hips rammed into hers. The image would be burned into his mind forever: his kitten spread naked over her work desk, taking his cock in her ass and desperately moaning and writhing her hips like a whore.

Pulling out with a grunt, he grabbed her by the hips and moved her down off the desk, quickly flipping her around and pinning her back onto the wood as he pushed back in from behind her. He took her hands and pinned them behind her back just above her ass, immediately resuming his ravenous pace.

She cried out as she felt the desk shudder and lurch underneath her from the force of his movements, her nipples teasingly brushing against the wood. He reached a hand around, quickly finding her pussy and shoving in two fingers while clasping her mouth shut with his other hand. 

He cursed out loud as he felt his cock stretching out her ass through the thin barrier separating it from his fingers in her pussy - causing a steady trickle of slick to stream down her thighs. As her muffled cries of pleasure turned even more desperate, her mind teetered on the brink of delirium from being fucked by him in both holes at once. 

Her eyes became lidded as he fucked her without abandon, the coil in her lower stomach warning her that her orgasm was quickly creeping up on her. She sobbed as he brought her closer and closer, the coil in her stomach finally snapping as she came with a long whine, her legs trembling as she rode out each wave on his cock and his fingers. 

Feeling her cunt tighten and contract around his fingers, he grabbed her by the neck, pulling her backward so that his chest was flush with her back. Biting down hard on the junction between her neck and her shoulder, he threw her back down onto the desk, giving her a few more hard thrusts before he spilled himself inside her ass. 

She squeaked as she felt him finish inside her, her body going completely limp as he stilled - both of them panting heavily. 

They stayed that way for a few moments, his cock still buried in her ass and his fingers plugging up her cunt as the last of her contractions ebbed away. He placed a gentle kiss between her shoulder blades once she had relaxed fully, slowly pulling out before walking away to clean himself off at the sink. 

Bent over a desk with his spend trickling out of her ass and down her thighs, she felt thoroughly used - as if she were nothing but an object for his pleasure. But through the fog that was her mind after being so thoroughly used, she slowly realised that the pit in her stomach was no longer there, as it had been the previous times he had taken her. 

He returned with a damp cloth, gingerly wiping away the mess between her legs. Once she was clean, he turned her around to face him, looking her in the eyes reverently before pressing a light kiss to her lips.

“Git your clothes back on,” he drawled gently, stroking her cheek. 

He helped her slip back into her underwear and her skirt, then buttoned up her blouse and tucked it beneath her waistband. Turning her around, he stroked her scalp lightly, tucking her hair behind her ears and helping set it somewhat back into place. 

Turning her back over, he took a moment to look her in her eyes, gently resting his hands on her shoulders. 

“Let’s get you home. I’ll give you a massage tonight, alright?”

She blinked up at him, surprised.

“That was a lot,” he spoke softly. “You goin’ t’be sore later.”

Taking a moment to process his words, she looked down and closed her eyes in agreement. 

“I have to finish cleaning up,” she made to pull away, but he held her back gently by her shoulders, hand coming to rest on her cheek before he picked her up and plopped her back down onto her desk. 

“I’ll take care o’the rest. You just sit tight.” he ordered, giving her a quick kiss on the cheek. She opened her mouth out of instinct to argue with him, but held back out of exhaustion - watching through lidded eyes as he quietly tidied up the room, putting every scattered knick-knack back into place under her instruction. 

As he shut the final cabinet door, she felt the full weight of her exhaustion weighing her down, her eyes growing heavy as he returned to where she sat on the desk. He hooked an arm around her back and under her knees, lifting her up into his arms as if she weighed no more than a small cat. 

“Let’s get you home, princess,” he rumbled. 

……………..

That night, as she sat at the dining table while he washed the dishes from the dinner that he had prepared for the two of them, she reflected on the events of the day. She was thrown off by how gentle he was with her after taking her so roughly on her own work desk; he had finished cleaning up for her, cooked for her, and had asked her about her day, attentively listening to the amusing stories she had told him about her patients, and appreciating her enthusiasm for learning more about medical care. 

_When did he become so gentle?_

_When did I become so docile?_

As she returned her focus to him cleaning up at the sick, a question simmered to the front of her mind - one she had been actively repressing till then. 

“Why me?” she blurted out before she could stop herself.

“Huh?” he poked his head up at the sudden sound of her voice. 

She hesitated, but knew she couldn’t hold back now that the dam had burst.

“I’ve seen more women than I can count throw themselves at you. Why would you want...me?”

He sighed as he placed the last dish onto the drying rack. Walking over to her, he perched himself on the edge of the table in front of her, leaning closer and cupping her cheek for a moment. 

“You...you’re you. You’re witty, and charming, and kind. The first time I saw you, when you looked at me with those sharp, bright eyes of yours, I knew I wanted more. You ain’t some doe-eyed little thing; you never hung off my every word. You’re thoughtful and hardworking and intelligent; the doctor told me how much you care about your patients and how you always want to learn more to help them. I want that in a woman. And plus...” he broke off, thumbing her cheek tenderly. “Don’t hurt that you look the way you do, angel.” he purred, a small smile turning up the corner of his lips.

Hearing his earnest response, she pulled back slightly, her eyebrows furrowed and her mouth slightly open in confusion.

“I can hear you thinkin’,” he rumbled. “Speak yer' mind, sweetheart.”

She pondered for a moment, before she placed her hand on his knee.

“Why...why do you treat me the way you have been?” she asked quietly, blinking up at him.

He let out a long sigh, casting his eyes down and placing his hand on top of hers. He thumbed the back of it gently before he spoke.

“I...have a need. I need to be in control. When my blood gets hot, I just...I don’t know how to explain. You’re the only thing I can see.”

He looked back up at her.

"I get...possessive. When I’m in that state, there’s nothing else in the world that’ll get me out of it. I _ need _ you, and I _ need _ you to need _ me _. I need to feel you, hear you underneath me. Nothing in the world matters to me then but you.”

Hearing his open and honest answer had her even more confounded. She looked down.

“What...what makes you think I won’t still run if I get the chance?” she asked, her voice barely above a whisper. He placed his thumb underneath her chin and brought her eyes up to look at him. 

“You would have by now,” he stated confidently. “You would’ve figured somethin’ out by now, you’re sharp enough to, despite me bein’ me.” His voice quietened for the next part.

"I’d go after you, sure. But you would’ve found a way to outrun me.”

She glanced down again and sighed. She hated that he was right in every way. She hated how she had grown almost accustomed to his rough handling of her body - had grown to crave it even, had learned to respond instinctively to his touch, and yearned for the gentle aftercare that always followed. 

"And anyway,” he continued. “You told me you’d be mine for two weeks. You don’t seem like the type of person t’go back on their word.”

He leaned down, cupping her cheek in his palm before pressing a light kiss to it. Standing up, he held his hand out to her, leading her to the bedroom, where they both stripped down to their nightclothes. She wondered if he was going to go back on his word when she felt his eyes on her as she slipped on her nightgown.

But he only took her hand gently as he sat on the edge of the bed, coaxing her down with him and laying her across his lap on her stomach. She shivered as he rode up the fabric of her nightgown with his hands, exposing her panties. 

Pressing down into her back with his fingers, he drew out a soft groan from her as he worked her sore muscles. His rough palms felt like heaven as they glided across her back and her upper arms, working their magic as they rubbed the fatigue out of her tired body. 

He slid his hands down further, and she squeaked as he lightly squeezed her ass. Chuckling at her darling reaction, he continued down to the back of her legs. She shivered as his rough fingertips grazed across the sensitive flesh of her upper thighs, stretching out like a relaxed cat as he fondled her lovingly.

By the time he had brought her up to sit on his lap, caressing the small of her back with his hand, she was purring contently into his ear. He smiled into her neck, scooping her up in his arms and laying them both down onto the bed as he blew out the dim lantern. 

“Kitten,” he whispered as he wrapped his arms round her once more. Placing the gentlest kiss to the tip of her nose, he stroked her back lazily as they both drifted off.


End file.
